<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Voodoo I Do You by Coffeetailor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26279467">Voodoo I Do You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeetailor/pseuds/Coffeetailor'>Coffeetailor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Short and Dirty Gundam Boys [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gundam Wing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cum Inflation, Dream Sex, Dubious Consent, Fantasy AU, Happy Ending, M/M, Micro, Quatre guest staring, Size Difference, Voodoo doll, thar be porn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:40:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26279467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeetailor/pseuds/Coffeetailor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Wufei is given a doll that looks an awfully lot like their local necromancer (and his biggest crush) with a perfectly scandalous set of spells on it, he's hard-pressed to resist. Only, it turns out the doll doesn't just look like Duo. There's powerful magic at play.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chang Wufei/Duo Maxwell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Short and Dirty Gundam Boys [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Voodoo I Do You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Wufei wasn't sure if he'd ever blushed as hard as he was on reading Quatre's letter. The blond mage had sent him a package just this morning, which sat on his bed unopened so far. But he'd also sent a letter explaining it, and what he'd read...</p>
<p>
  <em>'Don't try to deny how much you've been pining, Wufei. I've seen the way you look when he's brought up. While I'd say just go talk to him, I know you won't listen to me on that. Stubborn ass. So I sent something to help relieve some things until you get over your stubbornness and jump his ass. Don't worry, there's a spell in place to keep it clean, so enjoy. And don't ask how I learned to make these.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Exasperated,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Quatre R. Winner</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>P.S....'</em>
</p>
<p>"I have not been pining," Wufei huffed, grumbling to no one in the room without bothering to read the post script. Meaning there was no one there to call him out on it. He eyeballed the brown wrapped package suspiciously before picking up a knife to cut the strings holding it closed. He took his time unwrapping it, as though worried it might bite him. Which, knowing the mage who'd sent it... wasn't completely out of the question.</p>
<p>Paper coming open, he lifted the lid of the box and set it aside. Inside, there was a cloth wrapped bundle for him to unwrap, revealing... a doll. A tied-up doll, arms and legs bound up in thin rope. A doll that looked so very familiar with its black robes and long braid woven out of silk threads. Duo.</p>
<p>"What does he think a doll is going to do for me?" he asked with a huff. It was well crafted, sure, but the last thing he needed was the likeness of the necromancer sitting on a shelf in his house. Especially if Duo stopped over to pick up his usual order when Wufei wasn't expecting him. Which he was very good at doing. Rolling his eyes, he set the doll down in the box before picking up the letting to toss away. It was only then that he noticed the text of the post script.</p>
<p>
  <em>'P.S. Lock your door before you check under the robes. And enjoy.'</em>
</p>
<p>Wufei froze, his head spinning the connections together slowly. A spell to keep it clean. Locking the door. And under the robes. Slowly, he parted the cloth and stared with widening eyes at the tidy hole sewn in between the doll's legs.</p>
<p>Abruptly, his face decided to prove his earlier thought utterly wrong. He could blush harder, because he was doing it right now. Quatre had sent him a fuckable doll of Duo?! The mage had to have been sniffing his own potion fumes if he thought that he'd want something like <em>that</em>! Grabbing the box lid, he threw the letter into the box and slammed the lid into place before shoving the whole thing away from himself. The next time he saw the other man, he'd have some things to make very clear to him!</p>
<p>"Lunatic!" Wufei sputtered as he got up from the table and quickly left the room, slamming the door behind himself. Anything to put distance between himself and that- that thing in there! He'd have to bury it, or send it back, something to keep anyone from ever knowing it'd been there, that he'd laid eyes on it. Especially Duo! The necromancer would never let him live it down if he found out, would tease him for the of their lives. Which, considering the other man's profession, could be very, very long. Long-haired ass would probably raise him from the dead just to get a few more jabs in. He dropped down onto his bed, flopping back with a groan. "What was he thinking?"</p>
<p>And what made it even worse, was that the harder he tried to convince himself otherwise, the more curious he got. Trying to put it from his mind, Wufei kept his eyes closed as he calmed himself down enough to go about his day, tending to his gardens and filling orders for various herbs and things. There was a lot involved with being the local supplier to more than one magic user in the area, not to mention growing the medicines used in the nearby villages. But his mind still managed to stray towards the box sitting on his kitchen table, surrounded by wrappings where he'd left it. And to the contents of the box, and what that letter had suggested. Wufei tried to throw himself into his work even harder, probably doing more damage to his plants than was strictly necessary to harvest them. It didn't help. Nor did trying to just not look at it when he finally had to return to the kitchen to cook his own supper, moving his chair to the other side of the table, going around it the long way instead of walking close to the box. It was still there, taunting him as surely as the real Duo would have. Tied up or otherwise.</p>
<p>He paused at that mental image before shaking his head violently to send it away. No, he wasn't going down that path of thought. No matter how appealing.</p>
<p>"Going to plant something invasive and thorny is his garden," Wufei growled as he cleaned up after his meal, cheeks flushed. And unfortunately, the blood didn't seem to be headed only to his cheeks. Drying his bowl and stashing it away, he slammed the cupboard door shut, closing his eyes. But the idea just wouldn't go away. And neither did that growing temptation to actually use the doll in the box. If just to show himself it was stupid and wouldn't be interesting at all. That was it. Worst case scenario, he felt foolish. Best, he'd get himself off and go to bed.</p>
<p>Scowling, the gardener grabbed up the box after throwing the lock on his door into place. He wasn't going to let anyone walk in on him like this. Hell no. Privacy assured, he headed for the steps to his room on the second floor. Wufei dropped the box onto the bed, locking his bedroom door and the window for good measure before opening the lid. The doll was just where he'd left it of course, looking up at him with sewn violet eyes, robe still a bit eschew from his inspection earlier. He bit his lip as he lifted it out, lifting the little robe to tuck under the ropes binding it so they'd be out of the way. That incriminating hole was still there of course, completely out of scale but obviously meant to be big enough for a real person to stick their cock into. Someone like him.</p>
<p>"I can't believe I'm doing this," he muttered to himself, reaching down to open his pants. Wufei was embarrassed to realize that he was already more than half hard, something in him looking forward to trying out the toy. He stroked himself with his free hand, closing his eyes. Unbidden, the image of the <em>real</em> man the doll had been fashioned after came to mind, robe held up and teasing. It would probably never happen in real life, but... maybe it couldn't hurt to fantasize. Wufei swallowed and brought the doll closer, guiding the head of his cock to that opening and slowly pressing inside.</p>
<p>In another house on the far side of the woods, a necromancer was already asleep, keeping strange weird hours that he'd never really put a schedule to. And he was dreaming, legs spreading wide as he moaned in his sleep.</p>
<p>Duo dreamed that he was small, or that his gardener friend was a giant, grasping his entire body in his hand as easily as a toy. But not the kind of toy you gave a child, because the other man's huge cock was between his legs, and pressing into him. Instead of hurting, the feeling of being stretched and filled made him arch up and automatically try to jerk into it, mouth falling open in a silent cry. It was huge, so huge. It shouldn't have fit, and yet that didn't keep it from pushing deeper as he was pulled onto the massive organ. Duo whimpered as his stomach started to bulge from the sheer size of what was being forced into his little body, the outline of Wufei's cock more and more visible through his body.</p>
<p>The gardener groaned softly as he pulled Duo down even more, slowly rocking him down the length of his cock, sliding deeper with every idle thrust. But while he was gentle, he was relentless, eyes closed in focus, lip caught in his teeth. Duo knew, in what little he could think right now, that Wufei wasn't going to stop until he'd sheathed that thing completely inside him. And he couldn't find the voice or will to call out and ask him to stop.</p>
<p>Wufei's hand adjusted its grip and Duo took a deep breath, somehow knowing what was about to happen as he was drawn back up towards the thick tip. And not a moment too soon. Cock head still inside, the other man snapped his hips forward and yanked him down to meet it. The tiny man screamed silently, his ass smacking against the base of that cock, spread wide and stuffed fuller than he'd ever been. And Wufei wasn't done, pulling him up and thrusting deep again, and again.</p>
<p>Duo didn't even know how many times he was drawn up and down the giant's cock, the heat and friction reading only as pure pleasure and driving him senseless. He wanted to cry out, to ask for mercy or more, but every time he opened his mouth Wufei thrust deep again and stole his voice. The way his fiery gardener used his tiny body just made his heart pound even more, cock hard and twitching even as it was completely ignored.</p>
<p>He trembled as the thrusts grew rougher, unsteady, and that cock inside him pulsed in warning. Distantly, he knew what was coming. Wufei thrust faster, burying himself fully with every jerk of his hips, taking his pleasure from the tiny man in his grasp, owning every inch of the shrunken body wrapped around his cock. Duo belonged to him and unholy fuck did he know it.</p>
<p>And then he slammed Duo down over his cock again, holding him tightly over the full length as he came with a moan. What felt like gallons of thick, hot seed pumped deep into the necromancer's stomach, the way out plugged up by the giant gardener's cock. </p>
<p>In his bed, Wufei panted for breath as he opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling, slowly rocking the doll over his cock just an inch as he drew out his orgasm. He swallowed, his mouth dry. Gods, had his fantasies ever been so vivid? Even now, he felt reluctant to pull the toy off just yet, the doll feeling... warm. Like it was alive. Yet, when he looked down at it, it was as it'd been, if a little more stuffed looking than before. Which was... an appealing look. Swearing softly under his breath, he dropped his head back again and kept slowly moving it over his cock. Maybe one more go. Then he'd sleep. And send Quatre a thank you in the morning. Maybe.</p>
<p>In his dream, Duo had thought Wufei surely had to be done, but the giant kept rocking him over that cock, which didn't seem to soften any. He panted and gasped, sensitive so soon after coming and so stuffed with Wufei's cum that his belly had swelled like he was pregnant. And fuck it was the most extreme thing he'd ever felt.</p>
<p>The gardener didn't seem to be in any hurry this time, thrusting slowly and grinding deep every time he sheathed himself, making Duo tremble and moan helplessly. He wasn't sure if he'd ever walk again after this and didn't care, not as long as Wufei kept playing his body like this, like he was one of those toys sold in half hidden, heavily curtained shops in town. And for all the attention he was being paid while the other man fucked him, he may as well have been one. But his ears drank in the giant's moans, inner walls trying so fruitlessly to clench around him.</p>
<p>Duo dropped his head back, his vision swimming. He couldn't decide if the fast, hard thrusts from before or these slow ones were worse when it came to just being so much. Both made him shake and want to just push into them, torn between pulling away and asking for more, but he didn't have the option of either, body not responding to his desires. Just Wufei's. Wufei, who was in complete control, and barely seemed to know it.</p>
<p>The slow pace didn't last forever, however, and soon that grasp firmed up again as the giant shifted positions, laying on his side as he kept stroking Duo over his cock with his free hand. He moved him faster, twisting the other man left and right to chase after just that much more friction. The tiny necromancer came again with a muted cry, every nerve of his body seeming to sing from the teasing. And whether he was just done or if he'd actually felt that attempt at a clench, Wufei wasn't far behind, once again pulling Duo down to pour into him as he came, hips jerking.</p>
<p>Wufei shuddered and waited until his orgasm came to an end before slowly pulling the doll off of his cock. He'd almost expected his release to leak out after, but nothing did as he set the doll down on the bed. Looked like Quatre had been honest about the self-cleaning bit. Something to inspect more... later. Two orgasms after a dry spell had taken it out of him. With a content sigh, he pulled the blanket up over himself and closed his eyes to sleep. Maybe he'd dream about Duo.</p>
<p>Across the woods, the necromancer's dreams settled down for the most part, body too exhausted to wake up just then despite the heavy load in his stomach that hadn't been there before, ass well stretched. Like a giant had been through and enjoyed his company immensely.</p>
<p>When the sun rose, it shone right through his shutters, and Duo made a face as he tried to ignore it. Tried, of course, being the key word. Grumbling, he shifted to roll over, only to let out a hiss. Fuck, why was his ass sore? Duo slowly pushed himself up onto his arms with a grimace, idly noting that his legs felt sticky on top of that. But both facts when right out of his mind when he caught side of the bulge still present in his stomach. The necromancer stared, lifting a hand to give it a careful feel. It felt... squishy. Like he was full of liquid.</p>
<p>"What the hell?"</p>
<p>He'd been about to throw his blanket off for a better look when he gasped, hips jerking up and eyes flying wide. Something had pressed against his ass, and it was something big. And wasn't done either. Duo reached back to feel for it, but there was nothing there, just the bed. Which didn't keep that 'nothing' from pushing harder against the ring of his ass, insistently working until it popped inside, shooting a full foot all at once.</p>
<p>"Ng!" Duo arched up with a cry, <em>feeling</em> that something huge stretching him wide open, hot and solid despite what his hands told him. He panted for breath, cock hardening with every inch that it pushed deeper. His stomach began to bulge with the unknown thing in no time at all as his legs were forced wide apart, and a shaking hand felt out the distinctive shape of a massive cock pushing deeper and deeper. "Fuck..."</p>
<p>Wufei had woken up with a very stubborn morning wood, which had refused to go away while he'd laid in bed trying to relax it. Normally, he'd have wandered down to the stream for some cool water to calm himself in those situations. But as he shifted to get out of bed, he felt the doll against his hip. He was also vividly reminded of how good it'd felt last night. Well, he could always wash up afterwards...</p>
<p>Chewing on a lip, he picked the doll up again to bright to his morning erection, positioning it against the tip before slowly pressing it down over. There was some resistance that he wasn't sure if he remembered from before, but it didn't last long and he pushed into that tight grip with a soft groan. And slowly drew it down the rest of the length, pushing up into his hand to meet it.</p>
<p>Duo stared with wide eyes as the size of the cock-shaped bulge in his stomach, deep enough he could have sworn he should have been able to taste it.</p>
<p>He was dreaming again, had to be. This couldn’t really be happening. It wouldn’t feel this good if it was real. And yet, and that phantom cock started to move again, Duo couldn’t hold back his moan, back arching up. Every lazy thrust dragged over his prostate, sending lightning up his spine and making him gasp. Duo grasped hold of the sheets beneath him, squeezing his eyes tight as he panted for breath.</p>
<p>“Fuck,” he gasped, hips trying to jerk as he was so deeply fucked by this invisible giant. It felt so much like how he remembered from the dream, he could almost see the giant looming over him in his mind. “Please...”</p>
<p>That cock just kept moving, thrusting slowly and leisurely in and out, the bulge in his stomach moving with it, the only thing he could actually see to know he wasn’t just imagining it.</p>
<p>Wufei shuddered with pleasure as he kept moving the doll over his cock, taking his time to stroke himself off. A stuffed toy shouldn’t have felt so real, so warm, but it was hard to question when he was so close to climax, that tension growing as his cock twitched. And then, at last, he came with a low moan, drawing the toy all the way over his cock again.</p>
<p>Duo’s eyes flew wide as he felt that change, the huge thing pushing deep and staying there, twitching. He knew what that meant, had felt it before at a much smaller scale. And then it happened, a sudden and heavy flood of wet heat shooting into him. His eyes rolled back, head spinning as he was filled. Like he had a pipeline of cum flowing directly into him, without any other route for the overflow as the pressure built up. Duo shuddered, swallowing and <em>tasting</em> it somehow. Fuck, so much...</p>
<p>And it still took a while before anything changed other than the phantom cock seeming to soften a little. But not enough to stop from being fucking huge. Then, slowly, it was drawn from his body and he felt alone in the bed again, his legs spread wide and his body still feeling like it was heavy with seed. But that was impossible. There hadn't been anything there...</p>
<p>Swallowing, Duo tried to ignore the cold, empty feeling left behind after being so filled up. He reached down to feel his hole, cheeks burning at just how well stretched it felt, sloppy and wet like he'd had a few rounds with a dozen minotaurs or something. He collected some of the slick left behind to look at. There was no doubt. That was cum, and from the state of his body... a lot of it.</p>
<p>The necromancer flopped back onto his bed, cheeks warm. Maybe he shouldn’t have admitted it, but... fuck, that was hot. Maybe it wasn’t the first time either, if it’d triggered that dream. And gods, that dream. Add that to the list of things to never mention to Wufei, because mild mannered most of the time or not, he’d be murdered with gardening tools and used for fertilizer.</p>
<p>He snickered, a hand drifting down to rest on his notably swollen stomach. Okay, so this would be his secret for now. “But what to do with mister invisible’s cum?” Damn, that was going to be the tricky part wasn’t it?</p>
<p>Wufei was rather surprised when his usual morning visitor didn’t show up until well into the evening, but also a bit relieved. After having used that doll again... well, he wasn’t sure how he was going to look Duo in the eye. At least not right away. Still, there was no avoiding a visit from the necromancer, not once he’d decided they were friends.</p>
<p>“Oi, Wufei!” the familiar voice called out from the edge of the garden. “What are you doing, still working?”</p>
<p>Wufei huffed, raising his eyes to give Duo a flat stare. Only to pause. There was something... different about him. Was he hearing thicker robes? Not to mention his walk looked a little... stiff. He shook his head, clearing his throat. “Some of us have actual ongoing work, Duo.”</p>
<p>“And some of us need to learn to take a break now and then,” Duo teased back, pushing the garden gate open and, undeniably, limping in. “What are you making us for dinner?”</p>
<p>Wufei narrowed his eyes. “And who said I was cooking for you?” There was something weird going on, he was sure of it. “I don’t recall inviting you over for dinner.”</p>
<p>“You’re turning away a friend in need?” Duo asked with a pout.</p>
<p>“You are hardly in need,” Wufei said with a scoff. The necromancer likely made more money than he did, considering the types of clients he took on. He was just too lazy to cook for himself. “I only started enough for one. And already ate that.”</p>
<p>“So mean.” A playful little smile crossed his lips as Duo stepped closer. Wufei should have known better. Should have. He still failed to react quickly enough as the other man reached out and snatched his shirt, yanking him in for a kiss before dancing back with a cackle when Wufei swung at him automatically. “Fiery, just like I like it. I’ll be over for dinner tomorrow then, and then you can’t say you didn’t make enough!”</p>
<p>Bright red, Wufei growled and grabbed a clump of dirt to throw at the retreating necromancer, but even limping Duo dodged it on his way out. The gardener glared after him before stomping back into the house and slamming the door behind him.</p>
<p>Infuriating lunatic! And just when he thought the other man might do something reasonable for once, he pulled something like that.</p>
<p>And he still didn’t know why he’d been limping. If he hadn’t known better, he’d have thought- no. That wasn’t possible.</p>
<p>Wufei frowned, climbing the stairs to his room. So what if Duo took up with a lover. It wasn’t his business. No matter the fact that imagining him under some unknown figure, made the blood flow downward for him. A large unknown, for that sort of limp.</p>
<p>“Gods, there must be something wrong with me,” he muttered under his breath, stepping into his room. Wufei raised a hand to his lips, so sure he could still feel the warmth of Duo’s stolen kiss. “I’m a fool.”</p>
<p>But a fool that had desires to take care of, if he was to get his mind off of it, pants tightening even as he tried to think of other things.</p>
<p>Almost without thinking, he pulled his blankets back to find the doll he’d left tangled among them after using it that morning. Picking it up, he swallowed as he drew the robes out from under those ropes without unbinding it. It left the doll fully nude, meaning he'd be able to see what he did to it better. And... maybe picture what it'd look like on Duo better.</p>
<p>Glancing at the door to make sure he'd locked it properly, he sat down on the bed to really examine the doll. He'd been so busy using it before that he hadn't really looked at the details before. Like the perfectly proportionate cock that'd been sewn into place. He snorted softly, leaving it alone and turning the doll to really get a look at that hole.</p>
<p>He didn't know how many times he'd finished in there already, but there was no sign of his release that he could see. Head tilted, he slid a finger inside to feel if it'd simply slid further in. Somehow.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Duo wasn't even home yet when he had to stop, body shivering. Even though he was still dressed, he suddenly felt the night air on his skin. Meaning in contrast, the warm touch that roamed over his skin was immediately noticeable. He sucked in a breath, eyes widening. It was back? And out here?! Sure, no one lived in the area except him and Wufei, but he was still outside! He tried not to moan at the wandering touch, hurrying towards home. Maybe he could get there before- eep!</p>
<p>Something had pushed right into him, smaller than that cock from this morning but still long and stiff, reaching deep into his body. It moved around, bending and rubbing his inside walls, making it harder to walk. What the fuck was this?</p>
<p>Wufei drew his finger out, finding so such traces of his cum even after a thorough inspection of the inside of the doll. It was curious, but obviously magic. A useful spell, he'd admit. He brushed his fingers over the thing's cock, rubbing it between his fingers before opening his pants. He still had some frustrations to work out after his encounter with Duo.</p>
<p>Panting for breath, Duo'd almost made it to his door when the thing withdrew, making his knees wobble in relief. But it was short lived, the touch returning to rub and tease his cock even though he was dressed. He gasped, hips thrusting into it to no good. Not when the touch vanished again and he felt that familiar heat beginning to press against his ass.</p>
<p>"Fuck, fuck, fuck, not out here," he gasped, staggering the few feet left to go before he could reach the door's handle. And then that phantom cock thrust in, all at once and without pausing. Duo cried out, dropping to his hands and knees on his front step as the thing began to thrust immediately, not giving him any time to adjust to the feeling as it stole away any ability he had to think. Every thrust came hard and fast, the cock pulling out what felt like almost all the way before plunging deep inside again. His own cock stiffened and twitched, trapped in his clothes because he didn't have the control to balance and open his clothes at the same time. "Ng!"</p>
<p>The gardener groaned as he leaned back against his pillows, stroking the doll over his cock quickly and eagerly, eyes half opened as he watched it, so easily able to picture Duo in that position now. He'd look so good, speared on him and panting as he fucked him. Messed up and dizzy with pleasure. "Duo..." he whispered under his breath, speeding up. What he'd give to feel this for real.</p>
<p>Duo had to give up any attempts to stand or crawl as the cock started thrusting even faster, slamming deep every time and thrusting past every sensitive nerve he had inside. He barely even noticed when he came from yet another thrust, trying to clench around the other cock, which hadn't paid any attention to his climax either. It just kept thrusting. In, out, deep, and hot. He pressed a hand to his stomach, feeling that moving bulge and knowing if he were shirtless he'd see the distinct shape of a giant cock stretching him from the inside. This was about as far from the lazy way it'd fucked him that morning as it could get, spreading his legs further and pounding deep with every thrust. The power of it rocked his entire body, cock smacking against his bulging front, hard and dripping. Duo gasped and cried out with what little voice he could muster, pressing a fist to his mouth to muffle himself. The last thing he wanted was for someone to hear him and come running!</p>
<p>And then, finally, he felt that familiar twitching and pulsing inside of him, bracing himself. The cock shoved deep again, as deep as it could, and released another flood that made his eyes roll back, hips jerking as he came again at the feeling. Barely holding back from just passing out, he gasped for breath, arms around an even more swollen stomach, and waited for it to pull out.</p>
<p>And waited.</p>
<p>Wufei sighed as he came, his grip relaxing on the toy as he leaned back. The warmth of afterglow led him to close his eyes, hand just resting on the doll.</p>
<p>Duo whimpered when he realized that his phantom wasn't pulling out. He could feel it'd softened inside of him, but... it wasn't moving. Shit.</p>
<p>He laid there, panting for breath until he was sure that it wasn't going to start thrusting again, but either it was playing with him or had fallen asleep. Bastard. Slowly, difficultly, he crawled and dragged himself the rest of the way to his door, pulling it open and making his way inside. There would be no getting all the way to bed, but the rub by the fire was possible. But getting there wasn't easy either, not with that huge cock feeling like it was rubbing every nerve inside as he moved. And the very fact that it still stretched and stuffed him so much. So no one should have been surprised that, hard or not, he passed out about as soon as he got to the rub, well and truly exhausted.</p>
<p>As he dreamed, he found himself in much of the same predicament, only the cock was attached to a giant form of his gardener again, hand gently supporting him while he sat, impaled, in his lap. Wufei stroked his fingers over Duo's tiny body, feeling that swell in his belly and brushing over the necromancer's lips. Panting, Duo kissed the tip of his fingers. He wasn't so tired in the dream.</p>
<p>"Again," his lips gasped, completely out of his control. This dream self knew what he wanted, and Duo wasn't sure if he could argue. "Fuck me again."</p>
<p>"Still have room inside?" the giant asked softly, the very edge of a nail carefully teasing over his chest in a way that made his breath catch, nipples hardening.</p>
<p>"Don't care," dream Duo said with a flushed grin, his hair already a mess. "Keep going."</p>
<p>"Lunatic," Wufei said fondly before adjusting his grip. He began to draw Duo up the length of his cock, making the tiny man moan helplessly. Soon, only the tip remained inside. And then he thrust up into his hand and forced that cock back up inside.</p>
<p>Duo cried out, grabbing hold of his hand tightly as Wufei began a slow but firm pace, taking his time to pull out, only to slam back in hard. He didn't even know how he could stand it, much less how it was possible, but neither mattered in this dream as the long-time friend fucked him like a perfect and willing toy. And on how his dream self was willing and eager, spreading his legs as wide as he could and trying to rock into the thrusts, his eyes wide and his head thrown back in overwhelming pleasure. And Duo was taken along for the ride, his heart pounding and his legs shaking. His head spun, lips babbling. "Yes, yes, fuck, please..."</p>
<p>"Tight," Wufei gasped, speeding up as he curled over his tiny lover. He tipped forward, falling onto his knees and using one hand to hold him up, all without letting up on his pace. In fact, it helped him take Duo harder, thrusting deep and hard and just owning the necromancer body and soul.</p>
<p>Just like Duo would have loved him to have in real life. Though maybe not this small.</p>
<p>The giant pressed a finger to Duo's lips and he opened them to suck on the end of that finger, muffling his cries and moans as his body was stuffed and stretched by the other man's massive cock, dizzy with pleasure and need. Did a dream giant last longer than a real one? It sure as hell seemed like it, those thrusts just coming one after another, so hard and fast that there was no telling them apart. And he wanted more no matter how long Wufei fucked him, little body never growing tired and sore like he should have. Then again, this shouldn't have worked except with magic. Magic neither of them had.</p>
<p>But the steady thrusting of Wufei’s cock didn’t let him dwell on that long, easily stealing away all ability to think. He clung tightly to the other man’s hand, the only thing he could reach to hold onto while he was in his grasp. Duo moaned low, shuddering through another climax that rose up without warning and without any way of stopping it, drawing up just how sensitive he felt. It was almost too much, felt too good, was too intense to be able to take for much longer. And then Wufei came and Duo wept with the new flood of heat and pleasure.</p>
<p>The gardener panted for breath, pumping into him much more slowly as he stroked himself through the afterglow using Duo's body, so much of his seed trapped inside that Duo swore he could taste it in his mouth. The smaller man slumped limply in Wufei's grasp, his belly swelling more with every pump of cum forced into his already filled stomach until he was sure that he couldn't take another drop.</p>
<p>Wufei reached down to tenderly stroke a hand over him, feeling his tight stomach and delicately running his fingers over Duo's groin, his cock soft and exhausted, ass still so stretched around the other man's. And would stay stretched, because Wufei wasn't pulling out even as the dream faded away and Duo was left in simple, exhausted sleep.</p>
<p>Come morning, Wufei woke slowly, only vaguely noting that he'd remained inside the doll all night, and from the looks of it he'd dreamed very vivid dreams. He snorted and drew it off to set on the bed next to him so he could get ready for the day. This was getting silly. He'd never felt himself so needy for sex before the gift had arrived. Maybe he'd take the doll to Quatre's and ask him just what spells the sneaky mage had placed on it. Or, if he wouldn't tell him that, ask how to empty it out since it looked like his release was being stored inside somehow, even if he couldn't find it. Sooner or later, it'd just be a round ball if he kept using it like this.</p>
<p>And he wanted to have a few words with him about getting involved in his sex life, or lack thereof. It wasn't Quatre's business if he had a crush on someone or not.</p>
<p>Giving the doll one more glance, he let out a huff and got up to get dressed. Before he went anywhere, he still had his plants to attend to.</p>
<p>Duo couldn't help but to groan as he woke up, a hand on his stomach. Which... had grown overnight. Fuck, phantom giant had made good use of his ass again. Maybe that was why he was dreaming about a giant Wufei so often. At least it'd finally pulled out. Sitting up slowly, he made a face at the way his hips ached. Damn, this was getting harder every time.</p>
<p>If he ever found out who this giant was, he was going to have a chat with him. One, asking first. Two, after care. And three, fucking timing. Because last night could have been seriously bad if he hadn't left Wufei's when he had.</p>
<p>Looking down at himself, Duo made the decision that, habit or not, he wouldn't be stopping over at the gardener's place today. If he couldn't get his stomach any flatter than this, no amount of robes were going to be able to hide the state he was in. And that would just be too many embarrassing questions. No thank you.</p>
<p>Though... As reluctant as he was to go visit a mage, maybe a visit to Winner would be in order. Their types of magic didn't exactly get along on the best days, but the guy knew his stuff. And maybe he could point him towards some answers. Getting there wouldn't be easy of course, but since when had any of this been easy? He had an invisible and selectively tangible giant after his ass. Literally!</p>
<p>Staggering through the process of getting dressed, he grabbed a box of good tea as a payment (or at least the start of one, mages could be tricky with their fees) and made his way outside to hitch up his cart to his horse. He didn't usually take it when it was just him and not... clients, but like hell was he riding on Scythe's back like this. He'd had enough between his legs the last few days, thank you!</p>
<p>Wufei almost managed to forget the doll when he got ready to leave after doing his chores, having to run back inside and stuff it into the pocket of his cloak before he left. Undoubtedly, Quatre would claim he couldn't do anything without examining it if he showed up empty handed, and Wufei didn't want to make the trip again, especially not after the blond had extra warning he would be coming. (Not that he needed warning. Brat always seemed to know when anyone was on their way.)</p>
<p>He, on the other hand, had no such ability. So was caught by surprise to see another person coming up the path to Quatre's forest house from a fork merging from the other direction. Or, rather, a hand and horse pulling a grim looking cart. All three of them were familiar to him, and the driving in particular made his cheeks burn as he felt so sure that the doll in his pocket would be immediately visible.</p>
<p>"Duo, what are you doing here?" he asked, swallowing. It was immediately obvious that something was up with the other man, his braid messy, none of his usual ornaments present, and the fact that the cart itself was there, in daylight.</p>
<p>And... there was something about his overall shape that looked wrong. And familiar.</p>
<p>"Are you alright?" Wufei asked slowly, eyes drawn down to the other man's middle. It was swollen and heavy, even seated and covered with the usual black robes. Without even thinking, he slid a hand into his pocket where the naked doll was hidden. When his fingers touched it, he couldn't ignore the way Duo shivered in front of him.</p>
<p>Duo wet his lips as his mouth, just hoping that he'd imagined the light touch that was there and gone in a flash. Come on Duo, keep hold of yourself. It hadn't done anything while Wufei's around.</p>
<p>"I'm fine, just out doing an errand you know," he said brightly, hugging as close to the truth as he could. No way was he telling Wufei that he was looking for horny giant repellent or something from the great Winner mage. Though... what was Wufei doing there? Sure, they were on better terms, but this was still out of his way going anywhere except there. "How about you? Didn't think you usuall-ee!"</p>
<p>Wufei froze, his eyes going wide. He'd grabbed the doll to shift it in order to make absolutely sure that Duo wouldn't even see the lump it made in his pocket. From what he could feel now... the tip of his thumb had slipped into that hole. And Duo's face was going red in front of him. It couldn't be...</p>
<p><em>No no no, not right now</em>, Duo prayed mentally, feeling something thick just barely pressing into his ass, thick enough to stretch him but smaller than the cock that'd played with him before. Right there, right in front of Wufei. This was the worst timing possible. Especially if the giant decided it wanted more.</p>
<p>He tried waving it off, biting back a moan. The invisible finger wasn't moving yet, just sitting there and making his legs shake inside his robes. And hell if it wasn't already making him hard. Fuck. "I'm fine," he said, doing his best not to just outright squeak and really give himself away.</p>
<p>But the gardener knew something he didn't, and that was the presence of the doll. And pieces were slowly coming together for him, each one of them making the embarrassment and... desire burn brighter in his stomach. Duo's stomach was undeniably rounder, just like the doll. The doll that'd been fashioned to look like him, and that Wufei had been fucking regularly since he'd given in that first evening and tried it. But he had to be sure.</p>
<p>Wufei watched Duo as he slid his thumb out of the doll, seeing relief flittering over Duo's face up until the point when he started to press a pair of fingers inside in its place. This time, the necromancer couldn't hide his gasp, or the nature of it, blood rushing to his face. When Wufei flexed them, the other man nearly collapsed off his cart, a hand going between his legs.</p>
<p>Somehow, the doll was connected to Duo. And he'd been... oh gods.</p>
<p>"I think our reasons for being here may be connected," Wufei said slowly, pulling his fingers free before lifting the doll from his pocket. He wished he'd dressed it again, but he hadn't planned on showing it to anyone but its maker! "Quatre sent me this a few days ago."</p>
<p>Duo panted as he looked up, that presence inside of him gone again. And his eyes immediately locked onto the familiar looking doll in his friend's hands. The naked doll, with a tightly stuffed belly. And... a hole between the legs. Looking past it to Wufei, he saw that blush burning over the man's face too, probably as deep as his own, and picked up on what he was suggesting.</p>
<p>Duo swallowed, putting up one of his customary smirks even as his head spun with the implications. "Just can't resist me, huh?"</p>
<p>Wufei glared through his blush at the teasing. “You realize I still have this in my hands, right?” he reminded, holding up the doll.</p>
<p>“What are you planning to do, put it in your pants again?” the necromancer countered, not entirely sure he was against the idea. Wufei obviously knew what was going on now, had known at least half of it this whole time. And, well, maybe even liked him. Or at least thought he was hot enough to fuck a doll that looked like him. “If I’d known you had that kind of libido, I’d have stopped over late at night a few times. Might have gotten someplace by now.”</p>
<p>“And just where were you hoping to go?” Wufei asked carefully, looking directly at Duo as his fingers rested on the doll’s stomach. He could see the other man shiver, feeling the touch. And not telling him off for it.</p>
<p>Instead, Duo wet his lips, looking back at him. “Dunno, but someplace with a bed might be good.”</p>
<p>Wufei smirked slowly. Well, that was answer enough for now. Past lust… well they could talk about that later. “Seems to me you’ve got a perfectly good cart.” He nudged the doll’s legs apart, watching him. And enjoying the way Duo’s eyes widened before he pushed his two fingers back inside. And then his muffled groan after.</p>
<p>"Bastard," Duo gasped, his knees spreading even as he sat on the seat at the front of the cart. But there was no venom to the insult, and no anger, telling Wufei that he was free and clear to keep going.</p>
<p>And he did, pressing his fingers deeper until his knuckles touched the doll's cloth ass and Duo was slumped back and panting. Especially when Wufei got the idea to spread his fingers apart. This was different than before. Then, he'd only been touching a doll, taking care of his own pleasure. Now... now Duo really was in front of him, and what he did to the doll had real effects on him.</p>
<p>"I think I should still go see Quatre," he said reluctantly, even if he hadn't yet pulled his fingers free. He was reluctant to do so at all, with how beautiful Duo's face was right now, feeling them inside him. And, clearly, at the scale as they were to the doll.</p>
<p>"Fuck, why?" Duo gasped, clenching around those invisible fingers. Why did Wufei need to go anywhere except getting his fucking cock between his legs? Maybe with the doll, maybe for real. He didn't really care right at that moment. As long as something fucked him. The fingers shifted and he moaned, startling when Wufei's real hand touched his cheek. He hadn't even noticed when the other man had come close.</p>
<p>"Find out how this thing works," Wufei said, before he smirked a little, crooking his fingers. "And how to get my cum out of it, and you. You're going to have trouble working if you can't walk for the bulk of it."</p>
<p>"Yeah, well that happens when you fuck a guy all giant-sized multiple times a day," Duo snorted breathlessly, turning his face into that hand and pressing an experimental kiss to his palm. "Okay, you go chat with the guy. Then come back and finish this up, or I'm hunting you down. Somehow."</p>
<p>The gardener snickered, pulling away and pulling his fingers free of the doll again to replace it in his pocket. "Good luck with that. If I want you to stay put, it seems to me I could just pull this thing over a broomstick and you'd be stuck in place until I released you."</p>
<p>"Asshole." Duo gingerly climbed into the back of his cart, not planning on moving from that spot for a bit. He didn't fancy falling off the damn cart if Wufei got frisky with the doll before getting back. He'd already had a close call last night and getting home. "Just hurry up and get back here."</p>
<p>Wufei smirked and nodded, giving Duo one last glance before heading down the path again. Clearly, he really did have some things he needed to ask the blond. It would sure be a different conversation than he'd been planning on.</p>
<p>Duo knew he'd gotten there and that they'd done something with the doll when he felt that pressure of Wufei's cum (somehow) in his stomach start to ease up. How it'd gotten there in the first place, and where it was going, he didn't know, but it let him sit up more comfortably. And squirm more comfortably, because he kept getting phantom touches all over as Wufei evidently handled the doll. But it was only one pair of hands. So either Quatre just wasn't touching, or it had been keyed to Wufei. Which... he didn't mind the idea of. It was safer, for one thing. No one else could steal the doll and have easy access to him.</p>
<p>He made a face as his lips tingled. Just what kind of magic was the blond mage doing on the thing? Clearly, he was going to have some questions to ask when Wufei got back.</p>
<p>Which, thankfully, ended up being before it got fully dark. Evening was just beginning to set when the other man came down the path, his cheeks warm and a small bundle in his arms, doll sitting on top of it. Someone had made the doll a simple robe, though Duo didn't think it'd do much considering it was open at the bottom, just like his real one.</p>
<p>"Feels like it was pretty successful on the emptying side," Duo said, pushing himself to look at the approaching gardener. By then, his stomach wasn't completely flat, but it was sure getting that way. He'd have been able to walk if he didn't have the cart. "What took so long?"</p>
<p>"He insisted on making a few modifications," Wufei admitted, clearing his throat. "And gave me a potion and recipe to treat it with to help empty it."</p>
<p>"Sounds like you're planning to fill it up again," the necromancer said, trying to sound casual even has the comment made his heart speed up. Maybe he didn't mind that idea so much, especially now that he knew who was on the other side of the phantom feeling.</p>
<p>Wufei chewed on his lip, turning away to look at him sideways. "I might be thinking about it. If it won't bring any undead banging on my door."</p>
<p>Duo snickered, reading that loud and clear. If he had problems with it, he'd have plenty of ways to get back at him. Sending a walking skeleton was easy for someone like him. "Well... as long as I don't have a phantom cock shoving in when I'm talking to a customer, I can probably keep them away. Cause I gotta say, that'd be pretty awkward. And would totally ruin the spooky image I have going as a necromancer. And I might want a turn from time to time." Hell, he might have to find an excuse to come out here and have a chat with Quatre himself, get a different looking doll. He nodded towards the seat of the cart. "Hop on up. I'm not sure if I should be driving right now."</p>
<p>The gardener coughed and climbed up onto the cart, settling the bundle in the back with Duo. Just the bundle. The doll, he kept with him, picking up the reins. "You'd probably crash."</p>
<p>Not missing the fact that Wufei had kept the doll on hand, Duo smirked as he made himself comfortable, fully assuming that this would be one hell of an interesting ride back home.</p>
<p>And he was right, the ghostly feel of fingers brushing over his skin starting only a few minutes as in as the cart carried them along. Duo bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself quiet, his eyes sliding shut. Knowing who it was... made it all that much more enjoyable. Especially when that who was Wufei.</p>
<p>The light touches worked their way down until a huge finger rubbed slow, teasing circles over his groin. The teasing swiftly brought his cock to life inside his robes as he arched up into the invisible touch, an ache growing in him to be filled, filled like he'd been before. Fucked like he'd been before. Shit, he was already addicted to it wasn't he? A little moan escaped his lips even as he tried to hold it back.</p>
<p>"Damn, Fei..." the necromancer murmured, spreading his knees apart. As if Wufei needed to get between them in order to fuck him out of his mind. He wouldn't, not as long as he had that doll.</p>
<p>"Hm?" Wufei asked, and Duo felt a finger thick as his thigh pushing into him. "Did you say something?"</p>
<p>"Oh fuck you," Duo gasped without ire, his toes curling in his shoes. He couldn't see what Wufei was doing in his lap, but oh he could feel it when that finger wiggled and moved, rubbing his inner walls and teasing those nerves. The gardener had obviously decided to play with him on the trip home. A big change from the way he would have thrown things at him for even suggesting the idea earlier. Duo groaned, arching into the invisible touch. Fuck, it was a good change.</p>
<p>Duo bit his lip as that finger kept moving and exploring, putting his hands over his stomach and actually feeling the movement under them. What would it have felt like if Wufei had used something bigger play with him? He had a pretty good feeling that he'd be finding out soon, with the way the other man cast a little glance over his shoulder at him. But even with that warning, he missed the rustle of cloth over the sounds of horse and cart. Before he knew it, the teasing finger pulled itself free and was replaced by the now-familiar feeling of a giant cock pressing against his ass.</p>
<p>"Ng..." He panted for breath, trying to keep from just whimpering out the feeling as that cock, Wufei's cock, pushed its way into his too small body, stretching him around it. But even knowing who it was, there still was no pain, only powerful pleasure that made his head spin and his legs tremble. "Can't- ah- can't get enough of me, can you?"</p>
<p>"It's nice having you helpless," Wufei admitted with a little smirk over his shoulder, one hand still holding Scythe's reins while the other was obviously occupied with the puppet. He pulled it down further, making the real Duo in the back of the cart gasp and moan. When dealing with someone as powerful as a necromancer, having so much control... was addicting. And Duo obviously didn't mind either. He licked his lips and suddenly pushed the doll the rest of the way onto his cock, shivering at the responding cry behind him. "Good?"</p>
<p>Duo gasped, legs shaking as he tried to find something to ground himself against that sudden stretch and heat. And what made it worse was that Wufei wasn't moving. Hadn't started thrusting or grinding, just sitting inside of him like Duo was a fancy cock warmer. And that thought made his face flush even more. "You sadistic asshole."</p>
<p>"I can't keep playing with this thing and mind your abomination of a horse," Wufei said plainly, as though Duo had been questioning him stopping something a little more mundane. Not trapping him on his big magical echo of a cock. And that was all that the necromancer had attention to hear from him either as they got to a rocky part of the road that made Wufei shift inside of him with every bounce of the cart. But not enough to get him off, just to tease.</p>
<p>As Duo moaned from that thick presence grinding over his nerves, he held onto the thought that Wufei was feeling the other end of this. Did the doll feel as tight as he had to be around that thing? He wasn't sure how the other man hadn't come immediately if it was. Then the angle shifted and he had to bite back a cry as the cock pressed even harder over his prostate, making it hard to so much as see straight. Mess less think. And then he felt a firm grip all around him, holding him from rocking or moving at all. A tiny glimpse told him why. Wufei had closed his legs, doll sandwiched between them while still impaled in the gardener's lap.</p>
<p>He tried to protest, but all that came out was a needy whine that brought a blush to his cheeks as every grind deep inside made his hips want to jerk and move to get more friction. There just wasn't enough.</p>
<p>"We're almost there," Wufei said softly, briefly looking back over his shoulder at the magically trapped necromancer. "I'll... take care of you then."</p>
<p>Duo shivered, having a pretty good idea of what Wufei might mean by that, and really hoping he was right. The fact that the doll was obviously still on his cock was evidence enough. He just had to wonder if Wufei meant he'd fuck the doll properly, or take it off and fuck him instead!</p>
<p>Even with Wufei's legs closed, that didn't save Duo from the shifting and rocking of the trip. If anything, it seemed to magnify it as he was unable to move with him. He kept his lip between his teeth, trying to keep from coming just yet, not before he'd gotten to feel Wufei actually move, while he actually knew it was him. How much better would it be with Wufei watching him? Knowing who he was really fucking? He shivered at the idea, closing his eyes. Meaning he missed the slowing of the cart as they pulled up to his home.</p>
<p>He didn't miss when Wufei opened his legs and pulled the toy up his cock, however. Or when he yanked it back down over, his huge echo slamming deep into Duo and making him cry out. "Ah!"</p>
<p>"Out here or inside?" Wufei asked, and he was leaning towards him when Duo looked up, hand wrapped around the doll.</p>
<p>Duo was seriously tempted to say out there, just to keep from having to wait a moment longer, to have Wufei fucking him however he decided to right now right here. But he didn't want to be interrupted either. "Inside," he gasped, trying to roll to his feet. Thankfully, his newfound lover decided to show mercy on him, and pulled the doll back off from his cock, letting Duo stand. He wasn't exactly stable, but at least his legs could almost close. An arm slid around his waist to support him. "Thanks."</p>
<p>"Don't need you falling over out here," Wufei said, looking at him sideways with a smirk as he helped him into the house and to Duo's bed. "Particularly when I'm partially at fault for your inability to walk."</p>
<p>"You, Fei, are ninety-nine percent at fault for my I can't fucking walk," Duo said with a snort, flopping back on the bed and opening his clothes up. He wasn't exactly body shy, especially not when he wanted Wufei to finish what he'd started back in the woods. "Gonna give the other percent to your little mage friend, cause he's the one who made that doll."</p>
<p>"I'd think that would give him a higher share," the gardener said with a snort, closing the door behind them. He climbed up onto the bed, looking down at Duo. "Since without his magic, it would have just been a doll. One that looks like you."</p>
<p>"Apparently as tight as me too," Duo said, snickering. He reached up, snatching the band from the other man's hair despite a yelped protest.</p>
<p>Wufei huffed at the loss of his hair band, shoving the black strands away from his face as they fell forward. "I can't say I'd know yet."</p>
<p>Duo grinned even as his cheeks flushed. Oh, he'd heard that last little word. And he wasn't letting that go either. "Yet, huh? Making some pretty big assumptions there, pretty."</p>
<p>"Considering I've already had you sprawled out and moaning, they sound like reasonable assumptions," Wufei said casually, glancing at him. And shifting the way he held the doll to press a finger over its cloth cock. The gasp he got from the other man made him smirk. "Especially since I was told to finish what I'd started before we got here."</p>
<p>The necromancer could feet that slow rubbing over his cock, his breath speeding up in response. "Yeah, guess I did. So... how do you plan to do that?"</p>
<p>Wufei didn't say anything, keeping his thumb rocking on the doll while his free hand opened his clothes up slowly. Duo couldn't look away, captivated by the site. Captivated and hungry. And gods did he look as good as he'd dreamed he would. And then the other man brought that doll to his cock and Duo felt the heat against his ass again, just before Wufei thrust up.</p>
<p>Duo couldn't even begin to hold back his scream as he was so suddenly stretched again. and Wufei wasn't done either. It seemed Wufei didn't want to give him time to adjust and catch his breath this time, because the gardener immediately started moving the doll over him, stuffing them both full of his cock just as fast as he could pull back again. He watched the other man with wide eyes, feeling every thrust into the doll so deep, like the giant gardener from his dreams had him in hand again, fucking him relentlessly. And fuck he loved it.</p>
<p>"H-harder," he gasped, arching up with another cry as the doll was dragged down onto Wufei's cock, the phantom one shoving deep and stretching his stomach obscenely from within. "I can take it."</p>
<p>Wufei looked at him from under dark lashes, the heat from that gaze burning him, and held the doll tight over him. That pressure made him tremble, so utterly helpless. "You're sure?"</p>
<p>Duo whimpered, hands feeling over his stretched front, feeling every inch squeezed inside of him in detail, feeling Wufei's pulse as it was carried by magic. "Please..."</p>
<p>Instead of immediately giving him what he wanted, Wufei moved closer to the necromancer, leaning over him and pressing their lips together in a slow kiss that left Duo breathless, even more than the doll's effects. He pressed close, doll pinned between their bodies. Like before, Duo found he couldn't move, held firmly in place. And then Wufei began to thrust into the doll. Hard, fast, and using Duo for leverage.</p>
<p>The necromancer dropped his head back with a wide-eyed scream of pleasure. Somehow, having Wufei touching him, moving against him, made it wall more intense. He could do nothing but take it, wanted to do nothing but feel. Didn't even notice the tears in his eyes until Wufei shifted up to kiss them away, fingers brushing over his cheeks. And then the other man came, and his vision flashed white.</p>
<p>Having him there against him as Wufei came in the doll didn't make it any less for Duo. Or for Wufei. On the contrary. Wufei kissed him breathlessly as he pumped into the doll, feeling Duo's stomach swell between them. And knowing what it was... Maybe it was the knowledge, maybe the magic, but whatever it was, it drew this release out longer. And the changing sound of Duo's moans told him he wasn't the only one who felt it as his new lover followed.</p>
<p>Slowly, he drew back and pulled the doll from his cock, setting it aside gently in favor of gathering Duo to him instead, holding him as the other man panted for breath.</p>
<p>"Okay, gonna have to hand it to blondie for this one," Duo said after a while, once he'd regained his ability to speak. "Might not have to resurrect every dead pest and set them on his house after all."</p>
<p>Wufei snorted, an arm slipping around him. "That sounds like a pretty good way to get cursed. Might really turn you into a doll next time, instead of just linking you to one."</p>
<p>"If you play with it like you did this one, might not be so bad," Duo said with a snicker, trying to roll towards him. Key word, trying. Okay, so he was going to be pretty much stuck on his back until that doll was emptied. He could work with that. "Besides, isn't he supposed to be a white mage? You know, good spells and healing and that shit?"</p>
<p>"Right..." Wufei pointedly laid a hand on his stomach, looking at him. "I'm fairy sure he's solidly grey, at this point. And what if the doll isn't given to me? A different one might be given away to a little village girl. You'd have a cornstalk bride and get kicked off the foot of the bed at night."</p>
<p>"Ha. Like you'd let that happen." Turning his head, he batted his eyes at his gardener. "Maybe I'll be really nice to him and he'll get me a doll that looks like you instead. That'd be fun. Turnabout's fair play and all that."</p>
<p>Wufei's cheeks glowed pink as he was able to picture that all too clearly. Between Duo's sense of mischief and the fact that the necromancer would know exactly what would happen if he used the doll... he wouldn't be walking from day one. "I think we're fine with just one magical doll floating around."</p>
<p>"Spoilsport." Duo wiggled on the bed. "Fuck you came a lot that time. Use that potion on it already. I can't even roll over."</p>
<p>Looking over at him, Wufei felt a little reluctant to see Duo's stretched and full state go away so soon. He chewed on his lip, pondering. But ultimately, it was Duo's choice, and he kissed his cheek before sitting up to grab the potion and the doll. Uncorking it, he followed the instructions Quatre had given him (smiling all too much the whole time) and poured it onto his fingers. He looked back at Duo, watching him as he slid two fingers into the doll.</p>
<p>The long-haired man arched up with a surprised moan, lifting his head to stare at Wufei.</p>
<p>"It has to get deep inside," he explained, feeling his stomach tighten. Wufei rocked his hand, working his fingers deeper to reach every part of the inside of the doll.</p>
<p>Duo gasped, digging his heels into the mattress as his stomach slowly, but surely, shrank, Wufei's seed draining away with the potion. Until it was just those phantom fingers fucking him leisurely. He was fully hard again by the time Wufei pulled his hand away.</p>
<p>"Done," Wufei said, setting the doll down. He turned his back to close up the bottle and put it safely on Duo's nightstand.</p>
<p>Watching him, Duo couldn't ignore the nice way Wufei's muscles moved under his skin when he stretched to reach, or just how good that ass looked. And Wufei had just let him get hard, teasing him. He should have been exhausted, but oh it wasn't just his ass feeling refreshed after that potion.</p>
<p>"We should probably get cleaned up," Wufei said, turning back and running a hand through his hair. It was only then that he noticed the way Duo was looking at him. "Duo?"</p>
<p>The necromancer only grinned before he pounced. "My turn."</p>
<p>
  <em>Fin</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>